1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to plated through holes and more particularly to a method and structure for forming multisegmented plated through holes.
2. Related Art
A plated through hole (PTH) in a printed circuit board (PCB) provides electrical communication between a first electrically conductive structure electrically coupled to a first portion of the PTH and a second electrically conductive structure electrically coupled to a second portion of the PTH. Unfortunately, constraining the electrical coupling of such conductive structure to the first and second portions of the PTH limits the wiring density that can be achieved in the PCB.
There is a need to utilize a PTH in a substrate in a manner that facilitates increased wiring density in the PCB.